We are not the only ones
by Gelledee
Summary: SG1 finds a race that is done the samething as them


WE ARE NOT ALONE: 

Not the only ones:

The Stargate opened out into a ruined temple, the roof now long gone, the upper walls fallen in to rubble at their bases. Faded paint of red and blue can still be made out in places. Beyond the temple is a grassy plain, endless in all directions. It looked flat but the MALP had sent back information otherwise. In one of the hollows, that littered the plane was a village. Though one of the gaps in the wall SG-1 could see smoke rising in the distance.

"Well, it looks like we go that way people." Said Colonel Jack O'Neill indicating the smoke. As they left the temple by the large gap that had once been a door, they heard a moan.

"It came from over there O'Neill."

"Slowly Teal'c" Ordered O'Neill as he raised his weapon. As they headed around the ruin, they heard another moan from a small bush. At a closer look the bush was a series of poles with blue/red Ivy rapped around it and over the top of a teenage boy. Major Sam Carter holstered her weapon and bent beside him, clearing off some of the ivy.

"Any ideas Daniel?"

"No, Jack. The temple doesn't match anything I know, nor dose this custom. It could be some.."

"He has measles," interrupted Sam. "Or something like that. Whatever it is he's very sick."

__

"Hunndy! Nowtag ick."

"What the?"

"Over there Jack." Daniel pointed to a group of people coming over a rise in what had seemed to be a flat plain. One was running toward them. As she reached them, she pulled some ivy over her mouth and hands. "_Nowtag. Nowtag ick."_ The girl had reached them and started to pull the ivy back over the boy. _"Hunndy nowtag ick. Mus tini rell."_

"Daniel?"

"It's not a language I know, Jack."

"Teal'c?"

"Nor is it one known to I."

__

"Hense?" said the girl as she was joined by the other two.

__

"Hunndy vos yay." Replied the boy of the group.

__

"Hense poss yay cal. Bindy tini Vilong." Said the leader. One of the group left, going back the

way she came.

"Jack I'm going to try the other languages I know, to see if any of them is known to them."

Daniel started to go though his languages. The boy shook his head and put his hands up toward Daniel. _"Hunndy. Poss Vilong. Hunndy Vos." "Hense"_ said the boy and hit his chest. _"Icthie"_ He pointed to the girl. _"Myte"_ He pointed to the sick boy. 

"Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c." Daniel introduced them. He looked at them trying to figure out where they came from on Earth. They where all black a few shades lighter than Teal'c. They all wore loose hooded tunics and trousers, with leather boots and belts with a knife and pouches on them, which Icthie had removed some stuff from. There where patterns in dark and light green on their outfits – a bit like fatigues, but more symmetrical. They stood in silence for while as Icthie took out some powers and water form her belt and mixed them together. Icthie placed the concoction into the bush, then put a straw from it to Myte, which he drank though.

"I would said there from some late Bronze, early Iron Age African tribe. It fits with what the MALP told us about the village. If the whole tribe were taken we would not have any record of them and the culture. But then again most what we know about Africa basically stops out side Egypt and Sudan." Said Daniel. "Then again they might be more advance than Bronze Age their clothes are to well made, which means they might not be local."

"If they're an African tribe where did the white guy come from?" O'Neill indicated the returning girl and man.

__

"Bindy, Vilong. Daniel yay lokjif sen ky kim ick."

"Daniel" he beckoned away from the main group. "Vilong" He taped his chest, and sat down he began pulling out some items from his bag. Daniel walked over. Vilong began talking, not in the same language as had been spoken before. Daniel shook his head. Vilong try another language.

Bindy handed Icthie an item "_Aqurell lok tini cal yo Myte gotyuinic. Th ick hunndy meoi mus jiy ick wequ."_

Icthie sighed and touched the object. Sensors came from the device and she ran it over the covered Myte.

"Guess there not Bronze age." Jack raised his eyebrows 

"Daniel has been wrong before sir." Said Carter.

"We had no indication this was an advanced planet or people, Major Carter," said Teal'c

"Jack we have something." Called Daniel. "They have knowledge of Cuneform,'

"Daniel we did all spend our youth with our heads in books. What have unicorns got to do with any thing?" Said O'Neill.

"Cuneform, it's the name for Sumerian pictograms." Daniel repled as the rest of SG-1 walked over to Daniel. On the ground between Daniel and Vilong was a display of pictograms. 

"Well ask about the boy." Order O'Neill.

Daniel made some symbols on the display. Vilong replied. "He said that Myte sick with an illness they do not know they are keeping away from the village and there camp, so no one ease get sick. The plant is an antiseptic and antibiotic."

"Sir, We could treat him." said Carter.

"Ask him how he got sick."

Daniel translated and Vilong replied.

"He said that a child in the village three days from here was ill, he pick it up."

Icthie came up and said something to Vilong, Vilong translated. 

"He says to go with them."

"What about Myte" asked Carter

"Vilong said it will not take long, they want us to meet their leader."

SG-1 followed Icthie and the others across the plain and down a rut into a deep hollow, which curved off in both directions back to the Stargate. In the hollow was the peoples camp, made up of six small two man tents and three large ones, there was two large containers on wheels to one side. There where marks in the grass on the other side of the hollow leading to the transports, showing the way hey had come. The people had come out to meet them, they where all young about 15 to 20 years olds all black but of different shades. Except one woman about five years older than the rest stood just to one side out the rest of the camp. She spoke to Icthie and the others. All but Vilong and Bindy went in to the tents.

"Sir, this is not the village the MALP saw."

"Major Carter is correct, that village lie in the opposite direction." Said Teal'c

The older woman held up her left hand in a greeting. "_Aqurell. Nobay od Mingoro musker." _Daniel and Vilong started to translate.

"She said her name is Aqurell, she is the leader of this Stargate team." Daniel translated in amazement. Aqurell kept talking.

"They came though the 'gate?" Asked O'Neill as Daniel paused in the translation. 

"She asked if Teal'c is a Jaffa?" Daniel Said, "She's not pausing for me to ask any questions, Jack. She asks of about our system lord, who is it, our reason from coming though the Stargate. Do we now that they our system lords are thought of as false gods by some."

"Tell her we have no system lord." Said O'Neill.

Aqurell said something toward the camp. Someone shouted back and the crowed went back inside the tents. She said something to Vilong.

"She ask if we are of the Tok-Ra," Said Daniel.

"Tell her we know them." Said O'Neill

Aqurell said some thing to Bindy. Bindy headed back to the Stargate at a jog. She turned back to SG-1 and spoke.

"She said there from world called Huj-Re. This it the ninth contacted inhabited world. They protect fifteen worlds in total, not including this one. They have vanquished three system lords. She asked if we have any questions."

"Yes, Lots"

"They've done all that they can't heal the boy?" Demanded Carter.

"She says there field medic said it was a decease they have no natural immunity to. They dare not take him home as he might kill them all."

"That make sense Sir. If they are or where isolated, they might not have the same immunities as us." Said Carter. "Just look at what happens is South America. We could be deadly to them." 

"Tell them we can heal him." Order O'Neill.

"They share the same concerns as Sam, Jack. They want to take some blood samples and check the immunities in it. They trust us not to be contagious. They say 'No one with knowledge of synthetics is that stupid, to send ill people on a first contact mission.' They are willing to let us treat Myte, if we have immunities to their illness. They will not risk our planet. If we are safe he can go but he must go with their medic so they can treated people in the future, for this illness and any others. Plus a better translator." Vilong blushed. "He says they are all trainees, this is there final exam. Even Aqurell, she's up for promotion after this, if the reports are good. This is a scout and greet mission. The diplomats will be though later."

Aqurell wave them in to the nearest large tent. Inside was core samples of soil and trees, liquid in jars and plants – whole and in pieces – on shelves. On the tables in the center where computer like equipment and some medical equipment. Balls of light hung near the roof. The tent walls where covered in grid patterns, animal pictures and handprints. Aqurell spook to Icithe, who stated getting equipment.

"The marking are similar to Stone Age cave paintings, the world over. The handprints are thought to be for crossing points to the sprit world, used in healing rituals. The gird lines are seen in trance states and the animals call up sprits. It doesn't fit with this level of technology." Said Daniel.

"Maybe they think it looks pretty." Said O'Neill.

"Maybe they have just been taught how to use the technology, they haven't invented it." Said Carter. The discussion stopped as Icthie put some stuff on the table and pulled a chair out from under the table.

"I hope we get a cookie after this." Joked O'Neill. 

Icthie pointed to a chair and the inside of her elbow. O'Neill hesitated, before he could move Aqurell took his place in the chair and rolled up her sleeve. Icthie took her blood with what looked like an over sized pen. She put a cloth over a needle mark and Aqurell folded her arm up. Icthie handed O'Neill the sample of blood from the back of the device and took the needle out the front, which she binned, replace the needle and sample container.

"I guess it's safe," said Daniel, " I mean that what the have shown us it's safe and does hurt. They must of though we where scared. They are used to dealing with people less advanced then them."

As Daniel talked O'Neill had sat down. As Icthie took his blood, he replied "Great, first the Knoks then the Tolen, now these people. I'm staring to fell little inferior."

"I didn't said they though we where less advance, they haven't said anything like that." Said Daniel as he sat down. Behind Teal'c Two more of the Huj-Re lined up. As Carter's blood was taken Vilong "talked" with Daniel. As the Huj-Re gave blood Daniel explained. "They hoped the display clamed our worries. Plus it gave them an idea; they only have people from four worlds here, so they can only give four samples of different immunities. But they hope it help us in our research."

Through the tent door came Bindy with three new people, two Asian and one Arab, all in there thirties. Aqurell spoke to them, and they gave blood as Vilong explain who they were to SG-1. "They are better translators from the Huj-Re and a Doctor. They want the doctor to go to Earth with us and one of the translators."

One of the Asians was looking at the blood sample in a piece of equipment, so she must have been the doctor. The other two came over of SG-1. Aqurell did not look happy. 

"Tok-Ra?" One asked. Aqurell shook her head. "Jaffa?" 

"Yes I am Jaffa." Said Teal'c before O'Neill could stop him.

"Good then it will be easy for us to talk to." Said the other one in Goa'uld. "I am Satish, this is Nazer, the Doctor is Vidya. We have study the records of the System lords we have killed, to learn this language, Vilong has not, we have only started to teach it to other translators." Daniel translated. 

"If you are not Goa'uld or Tok-Ra what are you."

"What are you?" Snapped O'Neill.

"We are the Huj-Re or of people under the protection of the Huj-Re. We explore though the Stargates to other worlds. Where we form alliances with the locals or set up outposts, if no one lives there. This is the sixteenth world we have been to in the last three Huj-Re years. Our – well the Huj-Re – dialing device was partially distorted in the up rising against there Goa'uld, 4,000 years ago, along with all the knowledge that had not been translated in to Huj-Re. But we have now fixed the device and can travel everywhere." Said Nazer as Satish translated for Huj-Re.

"Plus that time spent on Soter. When we killing the Goa'uld it cause a civil war, we tried to keep peace and stop it, as we had started it. It took two local years to sort out, one and half of ours, and all our resources." Said Satish swapping rolls.

Vidya came over to the group, she handed O'Neill the other five Huj-Re blood samples and spoke to Aqurell.

"Your world is safe from us, although we might not be. Vidya will get some stuff and than we can take the boy off to be saved. Yes?" Asked Satish.

"Sam, Teal'c Take the boy back." Order Jack. 

"What about you and Daniel, Sir?" Asked Carter.

"I want to talk with these people some more."

Sam and Teal'c head to the Stargate with Satish and Vidya.

O'Neill and Daniel were lead from the medical tent to the biggest tent, at the center of the camp. Aqurell had gone off some where. In side this tent was the kitchen and mess. The mess was a set of low tables and cushions on the floor. Nazer told them that it was nearly a meal time. 

When Carter and Teal'c reached the Stargate, a few locals had turned up. They were of north European stock and wore roughly made clothing. Satish shouted something at them in what sound a bit like Polish, then turned to Carter and Teal'c. "They should stay a way from the 'gate, for the time being. Does one of you wish to dial your planet up. I will get the boy."

"Teal'c go with him." Order Carter

Carter dialed Earth as the local gathered slowly behind her. She sent the signal thought after Satish appeared carrying the boy, Teal'c walked just behind him. Myte was still cover in the ivy, he looked lifeless in the older mans arms. Satish headed in to the temple where he joined Vidya in front of the 'gate. Carter steeped though the event horizon first, The Huj-Re next, lastly Teal'c. The locals followed up to the event horizon. Then stopped muttering between themselves.

"Who are these people Major." Demand General Hammond over the gate room's loud speaker. "And where is the rest of SG-1."

"They call them self the Huj-Re, sir. We encountered them on PX347. They are on a similar mission to us. They wish to make a treaty with us and traded information and to prove that we can help them, they what us to heal this boy." Carter shouted to get the microphones to pick up her words.

"Stand down men." Hammond ordered. "Get Doctor Frasier to look at the boy, Major."

Nazer left O'Neill and Daniel alone as the food was made.

"So, what do think?" Asked O'Neill

"I think there very friendly, advanced and odd." 

"Odd. Four years with the SGC and their odd."

"They have modern and advanced stuff, yet they still use cave paintings and have you seen a radio? It's all face to face communication, Jack."

"Daniel, their cadets. You don't get the cool toys in basic training."

The cook brought over their meal. The food looked like field cooking anywhere on Earth. Jack thought but tasted slightly better than he remembered. As Daniel ate, he watched the rest of the Huj-Re come in to eat. All but the two translators where of African stock but different races, most including Icthie and Aqurell, where west African, - his knowledge of those people was too limited to make a guess at a tribal origin. Two or three looked like they where from the South African bushmens tribes like the San or Khoi-Khoi. The cook's hair gave him away as a Massi. After the meal had finished, he mention this to Nazer.

"Most of the older gate teams are based are round a core of Huj-Re tribes men, with specialist from other worlds, this s a newer team, we are mixing in far more non-Huj-Re, in normal rolls. Most translators are Santi. We have a great library, much learning, but no use of this knowledge as our system lord forbid it. Some like Vilong are Wieze. They give many of their youngest sons over to learning on their world. The Santians take 25% of these boys to learn on Santi. The rest are chosen by the worlds of Marssis, Gha'nar, and Cubi from there warriors, they are all dark skinned people, very tribal. Popfe, Endri and Soter are city based people, they can join the Gateist at any time."

"Gateist?" Ask O'Neill.

"We are the Gateist. We travel thought the gate. It is the name we use. What are your travelers called?"

"Members of the SGC. Stargate Command.

"That is to long for every day use. Gateist is a better name."

"So you are from Santi." Asked Daniel. "Or are Satish and Vidya from Santi."

"No Satish and Vidya are from Endri. There is a smaller library there, but a better hospital. They came to share their knowledge at our library when we met the Huj-Re. In this camp there are only Huj-Re, Gha'nar, one Marssis and one Wieze."

"How long have you – I mean the Santi - been part of the Huj-Re Empire."

"There is no empire it is a collective, a group or alliance, no one race rules the others. That is the way of the system lords. We are called Huj-Re so our enemies will attack that world not ours. The Santi have been apart of this Collective for two and a half Huj-Re years. We where the second people they met. The Endri where the first. Then the Marssis, Gha'nar, The Soter, the Popfe, the Wieze and final the Cubi four months ago."

In the medical bay in the SGC, the Doctor Frasier checked out Carter and Teal'c, then the Huj-Re after stabilizing Myte. She had sent for some tests they could do on the base to tell which illness he had, and was waiting for the results. Vidya kept asking though Satish and Teal'c questions the whole time, about procedures and equipment. She already had picked up the names of some of the common equipment.

"None of you have measles." said Frasier, when she had finished the checks and some of her tests came back. "I'm not an expert, but this is not the same strain we have on Earth."

"The virus has mutated on two different lines for thousands of years, I'm shocked you still recognizes it." Said Vidya, "I will understand if your antidote will not work on him. If I could have some anyway to use as a base for my cure. It would make my work much quicker."

"Antidote?"

"Carter said you could cure Myte. We assumed that meant you had an antidote. We hoped you had an antidote." Said Satish. 

"If not I can work from a pure virus base and make one. I need to do that to make an inoculation for my people as well. It will just take longer." Vidya explained. 

"Sam, you told them we could cure him?" Accused Frasier.

"I said we could help him. We know what's wrong with him. That's what I said to Colonel O'Neill." Carter justified, "At the time I thought they had just left him to die, I had know idea they had the technology to help him."

"They where looking after him fine. He's well hydrated and his vitamin and mineral levels are normal. He has antibiotics in his system, there not much more we can do for him other than lower his temperature." Said Frasier.

"We give them drinks like you drips every three hours. I can help him. If you have pure samples of the virus, your virus should work. I can make a batch of killer white cells to cure him." Said Vidya as she ran some equipment over Myte. "He has time."

Doctor Frasier watched her, thinking, "You mean an antidote?"

"No, it's a little different, antidotes are not hunters like this. Plus these cells do not reproduce or enter in to normal white cell memory." Vidya clarified. 

"I'll get you a virus sample, do you need anything?"

"Other than the sample and a workspace no, I think I have everything."

Aqurell came in to the mess tent and began issuing orders at the camp personnel. The Huj-Re left and started taking the camp down. She indicated to O'Neill and Daniel that they where all going to Huj-Re. They where fast. Everything from in side the large tents went into the container, the mess tables where used to create levels. The small tents when on top, there insides reduced to a group of equipment packs, on top of that went the large tents. It took less than half an hour. Once the camp was packed they all headed off to the Stargate. Around the edge of the temple had been left small blows of food and drinks, there were colored stones on the edge of the gate ramp. Aqurell spoke to the group.

"It seems we have restarted the local religion by using the 'gate." Nazer translated for Daniel. "They have left offerings. We noticed them when we came though. Damn, it will make things harder when we send the next mission. If they think we are Goa'uld the may be less receptive to our help."

They dialed up Huj-Re and threw a red sphere though the gate. The gate closed and they waited. When the gate reopen sphere came back. They redialed Huj-Re and went through the gate, equipment first then the people, SG1, Aqurell and Nazer where last.

Around the Huj-Re stargate was a set of Goa'uld heavy weapon emplacements and it was enclosed by a three and half-meter tall wall made of stone with a metal covering, with only one exit in it. A roof was held-up about a meter above the wall by some contraption that meant it could be pulled down in a second. Beyond that exit was there was a two meter long bridge just to the left as came out from the Stargate enclosure, beyond that was a two meter wall with a gate almost 900 from let first. As they crossed the bridge they saw it went over a deep pit and was moveable, after they had crossed Stargate enclosure a gate was shut and bolted. Sentries stood on top of the wall. Mountains, a forest and lake where just visible at the horizon that could be seen in the gap between the roof and the wall. Again the roof was dropable and the walls were coated in metal, the floors were all stone. 

"Heavily defended." Said O'Neill as the came out of the enclosure. 

"They said they have vanquished system lords." Said Daniel. 

O'Neill stopped dead as he saw Huj-Re for the first time, Daniel walked into him and stood open mouthed. Down a small hill about ½ a Km away they saw a half dozen large wooden building to the left and a large tent encampment to the right. Behind the tents there was a dozen huge stone buildings and mud round houses. Livestock was over to the far right and left, with a river running off to the left thought the stone buildings. It was in no way earth like. The Livestock where all six legged and huge, the grass was a funny blue colour, the wood used was purple and red, but it was the sky that got O'Neill. The sun hung red and low in the sky, which had a dawn-like pink tint. Most of the normal daylight that shone on to the planet came from the glowing mass of red, yellow and blue in the sky in the place of the late morning sun. The astronomy he new told him it was a nubula, a cluster of newborn stars. Aqurell and the other where giggling at him and Daniel.

"Every one stops at first, for some it's the enclosure it self. Others the grass, the gravity, the animals but for most it's the sky." Said Satish. "That sky. And at 'night' it's worse."

"The gravity?" Asked Daniel.'

"It's stronger then many worlds."

"My pack does fell heavier than usual." Said O'Neill.

Aqurell was taking to someone, they came over to this half of SG-1. They translated some thing.

"They said they wish to make a treaty with us. They have protection on all there worlds. If we travel through the gates we might come across one of these and get killed. The spheres are like our signals." Said Daniel. Jack shot him a look. Daniel continued translating. "They also want help to fight any Goa'uld they come across, and can not stop. Plus trade."

"We can do that." Said Jack. Daniel translated.

"They want us to meet their leader to work out the details."

"Tell them to lead on." Said Jack. The group walked off in to one of the tents, behind them the enclosure gates where shut.

They where lead in to the tent camp, there must have been over a hundred family sized tents, they where arranged in-groups of five tents circled around fires, to ether side of longer, larger tents. Inside these large tents groups of people sat on large cushions and thick rugs. Some where Huj-Re SG teams being briefed, some where young mothers and pregnant woman, others old people. The rest where school classes, learning maths, science, languages, they to were sat on cushions in front of low desks with Goa'uld writing devices for books. In between some of these class rooms where open spaces. One of these spaces had children learning hand-to-hand combat.

"The Huj-Re that control the Stargate area where nomadic." Nazer explained.

"Control the Stargate area?" O'Neill asked.

"There are three races, two live in citadel's the other is nomadic. One citadel's trade out-post held this area, when the new lord took over after his fathers death, he gave this area to the nomads. They raised the Stargate, fixed the DHD and stared this. The Citadels rulers know about our actions but they don't care. The nomads are the only ones that kept any knowledge of the system lords."

"Getting anywhere Doctor?" asked Carter as she enter the lab where Doctor Frasier and Vidya where working. They had reach an understanding that had allowed Teal'c and Satish to leave them. 

"Vidya, thinks where about half done. We are waiting to the white cells to mature so we can test them. They have some good equipment." Said Frasier.

"Any use to us?"

"Most of it. We could this technique to help against, Ebola and superbugs. She was right in saying it's not like an antidote, it's better. The Stargate has finally do some thing for the medical world."

"So, you're happy."

"Yes, your not?"

"I'm worried about Jack and Daniel. I don't like leaving them alone. General Hammond is none to happy ether, they should have reported back by now."

"You now how Daniel gets when he finds something 'interesting' Sam."

"True but it's not like Jack." Said Sam. 

Something on the workbench bleeped, "I have to get back to back."

"I'll check in later, Janet" Said Sam as she left. 

They where lead in to a large tent toward the back of the camp. Inside was a rough star map on a frame in the center of the tent, a large desk with chairs was in front of the map, the first they had seen, some computer-like things at the back of the tent. 

"Finally chairs, yes." Said O'Neill. 

A man the oldest they had seen in Gateist uniform, came out from behind the star map.

"My name is Tagamenic, is am Huj-Re Stargate controller." He said to Daniel in Goa'uld.

"Hello I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the Earth Stargate Command." Introduced Daniel.

"Sit, firstly we will give you the co-ordinates of the worlds we are allied with so you will not be injured. This would be bad." Said Tagamenic

"Yep, being injured not no my to do list." Quipped O'Neill as they sat down.

"Do you protect any worlds?"

"Not as such, but we have friends." Said Jack. "Real powerful friends."

"So we are free to travel there?" 

"I guess, why can't we travel to you worlds?" Asked Jack.

"You can, they when everything is finalized and we are allies. Until then we do not want them hurt. This may still be a system lord plot." Tagamenic explained. He handed a sheet of writing paper with sixteen sets of Stargate symbols on it to Nazer. "Could you write the name of each world down I do not know Goa'uld writing." He turned back to SG1. "Secondly. We will give you a list of things we wish to know and need. And a list of that we have and are will to teach you. Deal?"

"Yes, deal we will deal." Said O'Neill.

"Good. The list will have to be translated to Goa'uld. Give us a little time, we have almost finish doing so, incase we meet with people like you. Look about the camp, sleep. Do you have any interest we could show you."

"That sky of yours, What's the deal?" Said Jack.

"Marz, she is our chief sky watcher, I'll send for her. Daniel?" 

"Any artifacts, history of you peoples."

"The Stone buildings are where the artifacts and historians are kept. Lea will take you." Tagamenic motioned to a teenage at the door. Daniel left with Jack permission.

Marz enter the camp a few minutes later, after O'Neill had received the list of stargate addresses. She was six month pregnant and aborigine with died purple hair. She took his hand. "Hay!" he pulled away. "Where is Daniel when you need him." He followed her back though the camp and around the Stargate enclosure hill so a small roundhouse with a telescope coming out of the roof.

Night had fallen by the time SG1 meet with Tagamenic again. Nazer had been right, you could see the whole nebular now, it took up most of the sky. It was a mass of color and light. Bright enough to keep any shadows at bay. The pink light of sky was still there but had softened after sun set, so there wasn't an odd tint to the light.

"I trust you found your time interesting." Tagamenic asked as they sat back down in the command tent. 

"You have collected a lot of samples." Said Daniel, "Very interesting, you could spend years going though it all."

"We are spending years going though it all." 

"Why is Marz an aborigine? You do not have any others here. " Asked O'Neill.

"There was twenty or so of them on Soter, a tribute the system lord there. We were unable to find out her home world. The Soterian civil war destroyed to much of the place complex for us to get many records. But she knows the sky." 

"Yes, it's incredible stuff." 

"Here are the lists we talked about and a communication ball. Send it though the gate, with your worlds symbol on and if we send it back you can come though." Tagamenic explained. "Do you whish to go home now or wait until the morning?"

"We'll go." Said O'Neill.

"Very well I look forward to contact with you, and hopefully an alliance. Aqurell will show you the way."

"Were have you been?" Demand General Hammond over the intercom as O'Neill and Daniel entered the gate room.

"Huj-Re." Said O'Neill just loud enough for the speakers.

"We returned with another group of explores to make a preliminary treaty with them." Said Daniel.

"Give Daniel some time to translate this lot and we'll se if it's worth while." O'Neill waved the sheets of paper, Tagamenic had given him in the air. "Do you fell at all light and odd, Daniel?" O'Neill asked quietly.

"The floor feels soft." Daniel replied.

"Do you to have any idea how long you've been gone? Major Carter and Teal'c returned over 12 hours ago." Hammond said as he meet the in the corridor.

"That's why I'm so hunger and tried." Said O'Neill.

"How is the boy?" Asked Daniel.

"There about to test an antidote on him now." Said Hammond.

In the medical bay Dr Frasier was checking on Myte condition. The Huj-Re and the rest of SG1 where also there.

"Sir, Your back." Said Carter.

"Yes, Major. We're back. We may have found an ally who is willing to give us some neat stuff too. How is the Boy?" Said Jack.

"We just gave him the 'cure', but his temperature is already up." Frasier explained. "But Vidya said that would happen."

"Well, while we wait. I'll get on at translating this." Said Daniel.

"First the two of you will let me check you out. Then you can get some sleep. You can translate it tomorrow. The rest of you can leave. I want my area clear of people who don't need to be here." Snapped Dr Frasier.

When O'Neill returned to the medical bay a few hours later, Nazer was a sleep in one of the beds, Vidya sat next to him with a cup of coffee. 'Dr Frasier' called O'Neill. She appeared from on of the side rooms.

"Before you ask 'How is he?' he's fine, the temperature has almost gone, his white cell count is up. He should be awake soon." Frasier said.

"And the Huj-Re blood samples, can you use them."

"An intelligent question from you Jack. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Not really. I can run some test for things, get a blood and DNA work up. We can tell where on Earth the originated from, but we can't do much else with it. They seem to be able to do much more." Frasier explained. "I'll tell you this, the have no coffee, no caffeine in any blood samples."

"Suddenly I don't like these people." O'Neill joked.

By mid afternoon Daniel had translated the information given to them by the Huj-Re, and it had been sent on to the Pentagon and Myte was awake. 

When General Hammond received the reply he called, SG1, SG3 and Dr Frasier in to briefing room.

"The President has order me to allowed the trade of some medical technology – manly transplant and neural information and technique – radio communications and Earth history, some scientific ideas in exchange for there medical knowledge and weapons technology. Plus we will agreed to help them fight the Goa'uld if they help us. Also we will trade information on any worlds that we find or have found, excluding the Knox and the Tolan…"

"Why?" O'Neill interrupted.

"They maybe more able to get information out of them then us. The President does not want to make them more powerful than us."

"That's stupid they are on our side. The Huj-Re will find out for themselves about the other races and then, that we lied to them." O'Neill argued.

"That may well be, but we have our orders, Colonel." General Hammond looked back down at the report. "They have some minerals and plant life that the government want to look at farther. SG1 will return to their home-world with our guests, if they can travel?" 

"Myte seems fine, they are all ready to go and I don't see any need to keep them." Said Dr Frasier.

"You will tell them we are willing to talk and the SG3 will be coming to do so at their earliest convenience. Dr Jackson if you can set up some written translations in to English, so that we can communicate better with them. SG3 will work on teaching spoken English." Hammond finished, reading from the report. "Oh one last thing, in the translation you made Dr Jackson it said 'To help find Mars and the other gifts to Soter' care to tell me and the Pentagon what that means." 

"They are aborigine, Marz and about twenty other people. The Huj-Re found then on Soter and they don't know where they are from." O'Neill butted in. Teal'c raised his eyebrows at O'Neill and Cater and Daniel looked. "What!!" He exclaimed, "She the astronomer, we looked at the nebular, that takes up the Huj-Re sky. It's very close to the planet and worth a look at. You might ask Daniel what he does doing in the sheds."

"They where not sheds, they where storage rooms for the samples taken from the visited worlds and labs, made of" Daniel started to correct him.

"Daniel enough." O'Neill ordered.

" Sir, What nebular?" Carter asked. 

"You have made no mention of such a phenomenon Colonel O'Neill." Said Teal'c.

"It's in my report." Said O'Neill, "You mention it Daniel."

"Yes, it was quite pretty. It took up most of the sky." Daniel replied in a hurt voice.

"The Huj-Re did not mention it in the articles for Trade." Hammond said searching thought his papers.

"They live with it. They see it every day, it's like the heavier gravity. Part of their lives. They thinks it funny when we notice it." O'Neill snapped.

"Their world gravity is heavier than Earth's?" One of SG3 asked.

"A little, it's like being at high altitude, Everything works it's just a little stiffer and tries quicker." Daniel explained.

"I would not go in for any weight lifting matches, while your there." O'Neill quipped and shot Carter a look before she could say any thing.

"I'll get on to the Pentagon about studying this nebular. They are always instead in those things. SG1 get ready to leave." Hammond ordered.

SG1 stood, suited up in the 'gate room, with the Huj-Re. The 'gate opened and a red sphere rolled back thought it. Carter pick up the sphere as it rolled down the ramp to her feet, and smiled at the little smiling man drawn on it.

"Carter?" asked O'Neill he saw her simile.

"Oh just the drawing on it. I guess it means it's safe to go though." She replied. She gave the sphere to Daniel.

"See this is why I think there odd, Jack. This is a stone age relief of a man. You find them all over Earth. There is no mistaking that's a man." Said Daniel shoving the drawing under O'Neill noise.

"Daniel, I not what to see stone age porn. Take it away." O'Neill pushed Daniel away.

"The Pentagon has talked to NASA. If you could also ask about setting up a small observatory we can offer them related technology." Hammond said over the loud speaker, the Stargate was moving to the Huj-Re co-ordinates.

"Ok people ready to move out." O'Neill ordered. "Daniel take point, Carter lead the Huj-Re, then Teal'c."

The Stargate opened and they went thought.

On the other side, Aqurell and Nazer where waiting for them. 

"That went quickly." Said Nazer as the 'gate closed. "I hope it is good news."

Aqurell said something to Nazer, then turned to the Huj-Re that had come with SG1 and spoke to them. They all pulled their hoods over their heads and rolled their sleeves down.

"The sun is high, they are not born Huj-Re it can hurt there skin. You must cover up your skin and protect your eyes." Nazer explained. "Do you have any thing like this." He held up a visor made of dark glass.

"You heard the man cover up people." O'Neill pulling on his hat and getting some gloves out of his pack. Carter handed out some sunscreen.

"You didn't mention this." O'Neill snapped as he applied sunscreen. 

"It is another line of defense. Did you tell us all your defenses?" Nazer asked.

"No." Said O'Neill annoyed that Nazer was right. With them all covered up, they left the gate enclosure. Thought the outer enclosure in to the Huj-Re sunlight. Even with the sunglasses on it was bright. The sun was high in the sky, with bits of the nebular only visible at the horizons. The river and a road glittered in the sunlight. But given the light the temperature was not that high.

"I read that this place was heavily defended, Sir, but this is…" Carter started as she came out of the enclosure, then stopped as she saw the world. "They have made defenses that could stop small explosions and gas attacks with out effecting to much of the population." She continued quickly.

"Carter you have no soul." Said O'Neill. " It amazing, look at the colors. The size of the camp."

"In my time with Aphosis, I had not encounter such alteration to the normal colours of nature." Teal'c stated.

"See even Teal'c is impressed." O'Neill snapped.

They head down in to the camp, most of the people they had seen last time had gone. Only the old people sat about, under cover. 

"They sleep, when the sun is the highest." Nazer explained "In the morning they do manual work, after the mid-day rest they do academic work, like in the sample rooms, the children learn and relax."

The meet with Tagamenic in the big tent again. He listened to what they had to say. He had no problem with an observatory being set up just as long as it was away from the Stargate on the other side to the camp. He was willing to let SG3 to come that evening, although he under stood that they may need to study the light to see if it would harm them. They left the camp with a set of times when SG3 could come through the Stargate with out having to worry about the sun and some images that Marz provided of the nebular. The Huj-Re translators had taken the translations to English with glee. SG1 came back to earth after five hours with a light tan and the start of a treaty with the Huj-Re. 

********************************************************************************* 

I watch Stargate SG1 and have a light interest in archaeology and sciences. Any mistakes are from my own lack of knowledge. I have not researched any of this if it's wrong or I have offended, I apologize.


End file.
